Of love and other things
by writing STELLA
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were together after they defeated Silas. But then they parted their ways. Now 6 years later Klaus is the supernatural king of New Orleans and Caroline remained in Mystic Falls. New danger rises and the Mystic Falls gang has to get Klaus to help them. How will Caroline react to the fact that Klaus has moved on? Did he really forget his light? Klaroline Kennett
1. New Orleans

**AN:** This is my new story. It was inspired by the news of the TVD SPIN OFF: The Originals and a rumor of Haley being Klaus' new love interest. Personally I don't mind Klaus having a different love interest as long as they bring Caroline mid season and the main plot being Klaroline jealousy and their developing relationship. This is how I think the show should go. And for you who read Foreseeable Future, the update should be by the end of this week I had a lot of schoolwork. Enjoy and review please, it brightens my day.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognise most likely belongs to the TVD creators and not little old me. I own just my computer and couple of OC characters

**New Orleans**

Klaus was walking through the streets of New Orleans. It has certainly changed in the past hundred years. Even though the time of jazz was no more, New Orleans managed to preserve the essence of that time. The time where girls were restless and wild and they danced until they dropped. He was walking down the sidewalk to his favorite bar. „Twilight". It was rather funny that the name of the bar was the same as the name of the vampire teenage novel. The bar was a hot spot for any vampire/hybrid/werewolf/witch that came to New Orleans. The reason why Klaus chose New Orleans to settle down was not only the ever present jazz but also the fact that the vampire community was bigger than anywhere else in the world, if you excluded London. And because of that The Originals were able to take their rightful place as vampire royalty. As he walked into the bar many heads turned his way. Some in fear, some in respect and admiration and some in hate although those kept quiet scared of losing their heart or burning in the sun.

„Good morning Klaus. How are you on this lovely day?" The bartender asked him with a wide smile.

„Very good Raymond. And dare I say so are you mate." Klaus sat on the bar stool and took the drink that Ray gave him. Raymond was one of the first vampires ever created . he was very tall and rather big. So he could be scary even if you don't know that he is a 467 year-old vampire. Still he had a caring heart unless you crossed him. Which wasn't a great idea.

„And how is the lady oft he house? Still kicking, I hope?"

Klaus smirked at his words, his male ego enabling him to feel very proud of himself. „Of course she is kicking mate, although I'm not so sure she is so energetic as she was last night."

The men shared a laugh.

„Ah yes, your lovely lady friend is very interesting. Hope you'll share with friends." Ray gave him significant look to which Klaus responded with raising his eyebrows and grinning.

„Well if the lady wishes it who am I to object? This is a free country she can do as she pleases, it's not like I took an oath of faithfulness."

„I'll never understand you Klaus. You two have been together for…what… 6 years? I always thought you'll be very possessive of your lover. You really surprised me."

Klaus took his drink and drank it in one gulp. The bitter taste of whiskey burning his throat.

„That is me mate, the face of sharing and comradeship." Both he and Ray smirked at his last words.

„I'm sure you are Klaus. But still I don't understand how you could share such lovely girl with anybody. She is very cheerful and has a sort of a light around her."

Klaus stiffened at his words. Light. There was really only one person he would ever use that word to describe her. But after all, how could you like a mere stone on the ground when you have loved the most beautiful, perfect diamond there ever was?

KCKCKCKCKCKC

Caroline was walking down the street to her favorite store. She decided that since her birthday was only in a week she should reward herself with a new outfit, which turned more into a two-week clothes selection. Oh well, she'll just have to make more space in her closet. Maybe finally make a walk in closet it's not like there was a shortage of rooms in the manor. As she was browsing trough endless rows of most beautiful dresses, she came across the gorgeous royal blue gown which reminded her of „That gown". She forcefully pushed her away and picked a warm brown one. It was never her color but he liked it on her so she'll indulge him. After all isn't that what girlfriends do for their boyfriends?

She happily paid for her new dress and decided to meet her boyfriend in their favorite bar. She actually loved it more so because oft he jazz music it sometimes played than anything else. As she walked trough the doors oft he bar she tried to spot him. He sat right there at the bar talking animatedly with the barman. They were laughing and he looked happy. She always liked his messy bed hair, for her it represented that animalistic wolfish side in him. She was glad that he was hybrid. He could change at will and the hot vampire-hybrid sex was very satisfactory. She decided to surprise him so she gave signal to the barman not to alarm him. The barman winked at her and got back to his conversation with the man in front of him.

Klaus heard the sound if the bar doors opening, a familiar smell absorbed him immediately. He saw Ray looking past his right shoulder.

"Don't tell I didn't warn you but there is a special someone here for you." Ray winked at him.

Klaus just smirked. In a moment warm, long arms came around him. He took the person by her wrists and kept her in place

Caroline was walking silently to the bar and when she got to her target she put her arms around the man sitting there.

Klaus smiled for a moment, his rare real smile. For that short second he forgot all around him and all he could think about, all he could see was sea of blue crystal eyes and waves of soft blond hair. He slowly turned around him and greeted the person that occupied his personal bubble.

Caroline's hands came in contact with soft cotton covering hard muscles underneath it. She closed her eyes and was absorbed in her thoughts. A memory came to her. A memory of her back pressing against hard, warm chest, strong, safe arms holding her tightly to her savior. The man in her arms turned around.

Klaus spoke before opening his eyes. "You came, love. I knew you would." At the same time he opened his eyes he was greeted with warm brown eyes and a voice so different from the one that absorbing his mind every night.

"Of course I came Klaus. You invited me here don't you remember? I thought we could do something special this evening. I'm ready for the new round tonight." Haley whispered the last words seductively into his ear. He couldn't help himself not to feel sad about the fact that she wasn't the person he wanted, craved with all his being. But a man had to get used to the fact that he can't have everything he wants in life. No matter how badly he wants it. So he has to settle for second best. But whom was he kidding, there was no second best there was only one woman with her green-blue eyes, blond hair and an inextinguishable light that occupied his mind whether he was awake or asleep.

"Of course I remember Haley and we'll definitely have repeat performance tonight." Klaus pulled Hale roughly closer to him, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I look forward to it." She smiled and kissed him hungrily on his lips which he reciprocated.

"By the way. I like when you call me love. You should do it more often."

The smile disappeared from his face. "Of course Haley, anything you want." The words left his mouth but in his mind he knew there was only one person he would ever call love or sweetheart. Unfortunately his love wasn't his and she wasn't even here now. The thought of her left bitter taste in his mouth because of the way they parted their ways. But still he yearned for her with every fiber of his being.

KCKCKCKCKCKC

"Hay Care! I missed you." Tyler kissed Caroline immediately after he turned around. For a minute there she was dumbfounded, her mind was playing tricks on her again.

"I missed you too Ty. Are you ready for tonight?" Caroline covered her disappointment with her bubbly presence.

"Of course I am Care. How could I forget. Our 6 year anniversary. I thought we could have a dinner at my house. It would make a real celebration easier if you know what I mean." Tyler grinned at her. Her smile faltered for a second. What was she expecting? They never went anywhere and somehow always ended in his or hers house in bed. Their relationship was very physical and every time she wanted to talk about something serious like leaving Mystic Falls, he would get angry and they wouldn't speak to each other for couple of days.

"Sure Tyler, that sounds great."She smiled her fake smile, a mask she had to keep each day.

"I love you Care." Tyler drew her closer to him and gave her a hug. Caroline put her head on his shoulders. "I love you too Ty." Somehow these arms didn't feel like home anymore. But unfortunately for her, her home was somewhere else in the world. Maybe in Rome, Paris or Tokyo. So she has to forget it, forget him, for her sake and for sake of those close to her. But it is easier said than done and now she has to live with the choice she made all those years ago and every day she feels more and more like she made the biggest mistake of her life.

**AN: **So... What do you think? Did you think Klaus and Caroline would be together? What do you think happened between them? How did you like Tyler and Haley? Reviews are love. Until the next time.


	2. In a time of need

**AN:** I can't belive that they killed Kol. It's like every great character that comes into show has to be killed off. I know a lot of people adored Kol's character and are greatly disappointed with this outcome. and anyway hasn't Klaus suffered enough? He lost three brothers so far, his parents were, well you know his parents. and now on top of that they give him a chance with Caroline only to make him kill Carol, knowing that Caroline will hate him afterwards. right now only thing that inspires me are the ff stories that I read, because the show has really disappointed me.

Anyway, enjoy in new chapter hope you like it.

In a time of need

It was a warm, summer night. Nothing was to be heard throughout the outskirts of New Orleans. But the peaceful night was disrupted by the sound of bodies and slick skin slapping onto one another. On a second floor of a glorious mansion there was a pair absorbed in their primal urges. Moans and gasps were heard from the brown-haired woman and low growling from a man with sandy blond hair.

Klaus never made love to anyone, he didn't know how and there was no need for him to know while all of his lovers didn't get to stick longer than couple of months. But he was with Haley for 6 years and there was no reason for him not to make love to her. But he couldn't. Because of her. Because of his blonde haired angel. Every time he closes his eyes everything else disappears around him. So now as he lays on top of Haley he can hear her grunts and passionate moans. Still he can't help himself not to imagine her perfect facial features. Blond, long curly hair in a place of brown, shoulder-length one. Her beautiful blue-green eyes looking lustfully at him. Her soft, delicate hands roaming his shoulders and back. Her short nails leaving blood-red marks in their wake all-around on his body. He speeds up, pounds harder. He hears a broken scream of "Klaus" break through the now humid room.

He lets himself loose, exploding inside of the body laying under him. He buries his head in the nook of her neck. His lips forming only one name, always only her name. "Caroline". He doesn't even make a sound, just forms a word on his lips without letting out a single sound.

But the magic is broken when the scent hits him. It's not her scent. He opens his eyes only to be greeted with a different face. Haley. He realizes it was only his mind playing tricks on him. She was not here she is with her mutt. His Caroline. No she wasn't his, that was only wishful thinking on his side.

He rolls down from his lover's sweat covered body and lays down onto his back.

"God Klaus that was magnificent. You are always good, but tonight was exceptional."

"Glad you liked it." Klaus smirks, putting his mask back on. But his mind can never not think about his blonde angel. He gets up from the bed and puts boxers on.

"Klaus stay. Don't go again." Haley sits up on the bed. One hand holding the thin sheet on her perspired body, the other reaching for her lover.

"Sorry darling, got to go. Same time next week?" He asks her kissing her knuckles.

"Yeah, sure. Next week." Haley's voice is broken. She should get used to that. But she can't.

"Great. See you next week darling." With that Klaus leaves the room. He needs a drink, a strong large one.

Haley lays back down on the bed. She knows he doesn't love her. She isn't her. Never was, never will be. She gets angry. She will find a way to erase the blonde from his mind even if it kills her. Even if she kills her.

KCKCKCKC

Klaus finds himself in his art room in early hours of the morning. As the sun has started to raise up, the warm rays are breaking trough the window. He sits there on the sofa. Sketching her. Always her. He already filled 56 sketch books with only her face. he is close to filling the 57th. He sketches her playful eyes from the their encounter on the park bench. The day she looked at him with such interest. He sketches her hair from the day of his family's bal. the soft locks framing her perfect face. he sketches her smile from their date on Miss Mystic Falls. That was the day she smiled the most, one of rare times he saw her smile reaching her eyes. He remembers the time of their short living relationship. They were so happy but it just wasn't meant to be. Those 7 months were the happiest he has ever been. If he just let go of his stupid hybrid army. She asked him. Pleaded him to leave the doppelgänger alone. He couldn't. his pride and nature didn't let him so they parted their ways. Last he heard of her was that she was with the mutt. That was 6 years ago. After that he didn't ask of her any longer. He couldn't stand hearing about her happiness. He couldn't stand thinking about other man touching what was his, giving her pleasure. No, her smiles, lustful looks and screams of pleasure were reserved only for him.

If only the reality got along with his wishes.

KCKCKCKCKC

Caroline was waking up. A warm hand embracing her waist drawing her nearer and nearer to the warm body laying next to her. Their body's touching in every part they can. She feels warm breath on her neck.

"Morning Love." The words are followed by a loving kiss on her neck. But they don't stop there. His warm lips track a path only he knows along her neck, then shoulder blades only to go pu on front to reach her inviting lips.

"Morning Nik." She turns around to straddle his waist. He opens his arms for her, pulling her onto him. They kiss again, the kiss never breaks as she grounds her aching core on his hardening length.

"Hmm… the things you do to me love." He pulls her down to him so that her pebbled nipples are pressed against his hard, lean chests.

"Trust me Nik it's only for my pleasure I assure you." She smiles wickedly at him. Even after they got together they still liked to push each other to their limits.

"Oh I know all about it, sweetheart." He smirks and grabs her around her waist only to roll them over. And with him being on top now she has nothing else to do but to surrender to the world of endless pleasure.

He pushes harder into her, she rolls her hips faster against his. And then they reach it. That indescribable ending that they always seek. Only their names echo trough the room. His name screamed in a melodic feminine voice and hers grouted in that masculine, post orgasmic way.

They come down from their bliss, only for him to roll onto his back next to her.

He reaches his arms to pull her closer to his body.

"I love you Caroline. Always and forever." Klaus utters and kisses her on her damp forehead.

"I love you too Nik. Always and forever." She smiles at him.

"Caroline." She hears someone calling her. "Caroline." She is pulled from his embrace, from their room in his manor.

"Caroline." A bright light blinds her as she opens her eyes. She is no longer in their room. But this room is awfully familiar to her.

"Wakeup Care, it's 11 in the morning. We have a meeting at the Salvatore's in half an hour."

Caroline looks up only to be greeted with dark brown eyes. Tyler's eyes, not her Nik's.

"Sure Tyler. Let me just get dressed and we can go." Caroline answered him halfheartedly.

"Great. See you downstairs Care." Tyler gave her a quick kiss on lips and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

Caroline sighed and laid back down on the bed. Why does she keep dreaming of him, of their time together? Almost every night she dreams of his piercing blue eyes, of his calloused but yet gentle hands stroking her hair, caressing her skin. But most importantly she dreams of his lips kissing hers, tracing patterns and paths on her body that only he ever found and crossed. Last night's dream was of their last morning together. By the afternoon they parted ways. She never came back to the mansion, and he never sought her out. In the next week he left town, left her. And a week after that she threw away every piece of blue clothing she possessed. But she couldn't bring herself to destroy the blue bal gown he sent her. So she left it in the back of her closet in a big black bag. It broke her heart.

Half a year later she got back to her boring little small-town life. She and Tyler got together again, and life continued like nothing ever happened. Their dreams of visiting Roe, Paris and Tokyo together were destroyed. But it was all in the past now. Somehow she'll survive because she was strong. That was one of many things he taught her. So anyway life goes on and she has to make amends with the choices she made, no matter how it breaks her heart in million pieces every time she thinks of him.

KCKCKC

Caroline and Tyler got to the Boarding house just on time. Caroline wet to greet Bonnie and Elena, while Tyler just sat in the armchair.

"So now that Blondie and Hybrid-boy are here we can finally start." Damon said in his trademark sarcastic way. He poured himself a drink and sat next to Elena on the couch.

"It has been years since we defeated Silas, but like every teenage girl fantasy he had followers. And I', talking in a line of Voldemort's followers. "

"Would it kill you Damon to talk normally so that we could understand you just once in your life." Bonnie told him annoyingly and Damon snickered at her.

"What Damon is trying to say in his own unique way is that Silas had a cult of followers, just like Kol said he did. And now they want to avenge him. They know we are to hold responsible for his death so they want to kill us as well as the Originals." Stefan explained it to them calmly. His eyes lingered on Caroline when he mentioned the Originals. Caroline was Stefan's best friend, and he knew of her feelings for the original hybrid. In the end along with Bonnie, he was only one of her friends to encourage it.

"No problem. We find them, kill them, compel them or kill them if there is no other way and be done with it." Elena presented her idea and all of them agreed with her. That is until Damon spoke again.

"Yeah, like the way you're thinking. Great minds think alike." He winked at her. "There is just one small problem. We can't compel them, or kill them, they are kind of indestructible. Only natural death can kill them, that is old age. They were created with the spell that belonged to the same witch that created the five hunters."

"So what are you saying Damon?" Asked Tyler. "That we should just sit around and way for them to kill us?"

"No First lieutenant hybrid boy." Tyler growled at Damon, he hated how he always insulted him. If they were alone he would attack him. But he knew everyone would look at him accusingly, so he decided against it. "My plan is to call for help." At this everyone looked at Damon. He never called for help, only when there was no other choice. "I say we call big bad wolf to help us scare away little deadly forest animals." Damon carefully looked around the room waiting for them to catch his train of thoughts.

"You want to call Ni..Klaus to help us?" Caroline was first to put all the pieces together. Damon gave her a little smile that only she caught. Even though he hated Klaus, he saw how happy Caroline was with him. And after all his struggle for Elena's love he could understand them. He felt sorry for her. He knew they carried a big portion of blame for their breakup. It was time for him to redeem himself.

"Ding,ding,ding! And our main award goes to Blondie Forbes for guessing our mystery man."

Now Tyler was furious. "What makes you think he will come and help us? He left town years ago. There is no reason for him to come back and help us."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong baby hybrid." Damon answered him smugly. "He'll come back. And all of you know he will, because we have something he wants, or rather someone." He looked at Caroline again. "What do you say Blondie? One for the team?"

Caroline was awestruck. She wanted to see him again. Oh how desperately she wanted it. But how can she do that to Tyler. And besides, there is no way Klaus would do anything for her any longer. He didn't love her anymore. Did he?" What makes you think he'll listen to me? Even better do something I ask of him? We didn't part as friends." Caroline tried to reason with Damon. With herself.

"I think he would do anything you ask of him. After all, you are a little blond distraction made just for him."

"There is no way I'll let Caroline go alone to him, and that is if we presume I let her go." Tyler stood up from his sitting place. He couldn't allow her to go. She was his and there was no way in hell he was letting Klaus get near he ever again.

"What do you mean let me go Tyler?" Caroline asked angrily. "You can't tell me what to do or not to do."

"Yes I can Caroline! I'm your boyfriend and there is no way I'm letting you go to that murderer."

"You being my boyfriend has nothing to do with you making choices for me." They were both screaming now. Tyler was glaring at her and Caroline was shaking with rage.

"It was never my intention to let her go alone Puppy." Snarled Damon "Then again, I also wasn't planning on letting you go with her." Damon looked between Bonnie and Caroline. "I was thinking more along the lines of Bonnie. After all, Witchy did catch an eye of a certain person the last time the Originals were here. " Bonnie blushed and glared at Damon.

"So Caroline, Bonnie what do you think?" Stefan decided to cut down the tension in the room.

The girls looked at each other. Both knowing that the other had personal reasons to do this, as well as not to do it. Still they needed help so the answer was simple and Caroline answered. "We'll go. But I can't guarantee you anything." At this Caroline looked at Tyler and the hurt look in his eyes. Tyler super speed out of the boarding house. The last thing they heard was the sound of bones breaking, he changed into wolf.

"We are not asking you to promise us something impossible Care. We just ask you to try your best and ask Klaus to help us." Elena tried to reassure her best friend.

"I understand Elena." Caroline hugged Elena and Elena asked Bonnie to join them. The three friends stood there in group hug. All three wondering what comes next and all of them feared the answer.

KCKCKCKCKC

Klaus walked down to the bar. He saw Ray cleaning glasses behind the bar top. He sat down and without needing to order a glass of whiskey was put in front of him.

"So what brings you here today friend." Asked Raymond curiously.

"Just visiting the town mate nothing more." Klaus drank his glass in one gulp, a new drink already in front of him.

The men started talking and eventually laughing when the bar doors swished. All men in the bar turned their heads in the way of the doors. Ray looked up from his conversation with Klaus only to be awestruck. There in his bar stood the most beautiful pair of women. One was a leggy blonde with spiraling curls. But the other was even more stunning. The petite caramel-skinned woman oozed with power. She really was a true beauty.

"You better take a look at this my friend. I don't think you have ever seen a sight more beautiful."

Klaus smirked. "Mate you are forgetting my age. I'm a thousand year old hybrid. Little things amazes me now."

"Well I think this will amaze you. Dear lord, they are coming this way." Ray started to panic. It is really weird how a woman can make even a hundred year old vampire look no older than a 16 year old boy.

The next thing Klaus caught was a scent. He would know that scent anywhere, he dreamt of that scent. It was a strangely addictive smell of lavender and raspberry combined with just a hint of honey and something unique only to one person. Klaus slowly turned on his seat. He was dumbfounded. There only couple of meters away from him stood Caroline Forbes. His Caroline. She looked even more beautiful then he remembered. Her silky locks fell graciously in ringlets down her shoulders. Her flowy light blue dress hugged her curves in just the right way. Those voluptuous curves that haunted him every second of every single day.

"Hello Klaus. Long time no see." Caroline looked at her former lover. For just a split of a second she saw her Nik sitting there at the bar. Acting like he owned the world and everyone living on it. He kind of did, but if she ever told him that his ego would inflate even more.

He still looked better than any man she had ever seen. His tight gray Henley hugged his abs and chest perfectly, and those low hung jeans. She still remembered perfectly what lays under them. He really was beautiful.

"Hello love." Oh how he yearned to utter those words to her. She was his love, his one and only and no matter how many women went through his bed, his heart would always hold her. Just her. His beautiful light angel.

"Care for a drink? Maybe a champagne? You do have champagne here, don't you Ray?"

Ray woke up from his daze. The green-eyed beauty stared at him and he was in trance. "Sure thing Klaus, coming up."

Klaus turned back to look at Caroline. He finally smiled after long 6 years, one genuine smile.

"Is that our thing? You, me and champagne?" Caroline stared at him. Her eyes full of playfulness. It was so easy to fall back into their playful banter. It was like time hadn't passed at all. She was still that 18 year old wanting something more from her life, and he was still a billion years old hybrid wanting nothing more but her love.

Klaus stood up from his seat only to come closer to her. "I don't know love. Is it?" they kept coming closer and closer to each other. It was like an invisible force was drawing them to each other.

Then the spell was broken when a sudden flash of brown hair ran into Klaus' arms and kissed him full on the lips.

"Klaus where did you go this morning, you left me alone in the bed. You know I don't like to wake up without you beside me." Klaus was dumbfounded and out of a habit returned the kiss. But he was shortly brought back to reality and he pushed Haley from his arms. In that moment he looks straight into Caroline's eyes. They were filled with sorrow and betrayal. He never saw her looking like this, she was always so full of life. He cursed himself and Haley and everything there was in the world. He would do anything and everything just to erase this moment from Caroline's and his mind.

Haley smugly stood between the two. She was fully aware of the blonde behind her and she relished the feeling.

Then she turned around and looked at Caroline.

Caroline had wide eyes and a confused look. The last remaining pieces of her broken heart shattered into irreparable pieces. He moved on. He was no longer her Nik, he was Haley's Klaus. And it hurt Caroline more than hundred vervained wooden bullets being shot at her.

**AN: **And here we are. They met again, felt whole for a second and bam, here comes were-slut. Review please and tell me what do you think of this chapter and story as a whole. for those who favorited, followed and especially reviewed so far I send kisses and an enormous thank you. See you soon.


	3. The things I lost in life

**A/N: **I know, I'm late, but please bear with me. Collage is killing me and when I'm not in classes I'm studying. Don't worry i won't abandon my stories. On the brighter side, I would love for one of you kind artistic souls to make a cover for this story (of love and other things) as well as for my other story (Foreseeable future). So if you are up for it and have free time PM me (I finally found out how to use it, yay me!) and let me know.

One more thing, in your reviews I found out that we all ship Haley/death pair. don't worry if you haven't realized yet this is Klaroline story, they are and always will be endgame. But Haley will have great part in the progression of their relationship.

I'm done now, enjoy the new chapter!

**The things I lost in life**

Haley still held Klaus in her embrace, even after the original tried to push her from himself. Finally she decided to acknowledge the girl standing behind her.

"Caroline! Sorry , I didn't see you there. When did you get in town?" Asked Haley.

"Just this morning. Bonnie and I came to look for Klaus. We need his help." Caroline's answer was little louder than a whisper. Her eyes avoiding Klaus' piercing gaze.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes of off her, afraid that if he just blinked she would disappear all over again. He hated that Haley had to come in that precise moment. He looked into Caroline's eyes when Haley embraced him. He saw something breaking in them, her light slowly extinguishing. He couldn't stand it. Then he realized she said something about him helping her. Was she hurt? Did that mutt bit her, and she was here for his blood?

Like on an autopilot he went around Haley and caught Caroline by her shoulders.

"Caroline is everything OK? Are you alright love, did something happened to you?" Klaus was worried for her. He left her in that one pony town, yes. But at least he knew she was there, somewhere in the world. It was painful for him to be so far from her. But he knew that pain was not even an ounce of pain and rage he would feel if she left this world.

Caroline was startled by his loving, soft touch and caring words. She finally looked into his worried eyes and all she saw was devotion, hurt, panic…love?

"No Klaus I'm fine, nothing happened to me. I'm OK." She tried to reassure him by putting her hand on his cheek. Klaus leaned into her touch on instinct and released an unnecessary breath. How he missed her touch, the feel of her in his arms. Nothing, not even after thousand years living on this planet, could ever compare to one single touch of this woman.

They were absorbed in their little bubble of happiness. They were so close to each other after such a long time. They stood there silent in front of each other just absorbing the closeness and warmth.

Bonnie sat at the bar, she was looking at the pair standing in the middle of the bar. They looked so happy, complete. She knew how much her friend has suffered since her break-up with big bad hybrid.

Haley was furious. It was enough that she had to compete with the memory of Caroline, now the hideous girl was here, near Klaus. She had to stop them from picking up pieces of their broken relationship. Their relationship was broken into pieces but those pieces were still very big and there were not many of them. Haley was afraid that they will rekindle their love. She couldn't allow it. She was meant to be a Queen, supernatural Queen that stood by the side of the most feared and powerful man walking on the planet. The man who brought down the almighty Silas. There was no way she will let this silly little town Barbie to replace her. She'll do anything and everything to stop it.

"Mhm, sorry to interrupt the reunion, but what exactly are you doing here Caroline?" she wasn't sorry, no, not even one bit.

The former lovers were startled from their bubble, and Caroline became self-conscious. She pulled her hand from Klaus' cheek, and released herself from his strong, safe and loving embrace. She came here on business. Nothing more, nothing less.

Klaus could feel her slipping through his fingers. He didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to. They had to have a talk but this was wrong time, wrong place and wrong company. He'll wait.

"Yes, right. Well, Bonnie and I came here to tell you that there is a group of Silas' followers that want to avenge his death. They know we killed him, they also know that the original family played its part in his death. They want to finish the job the Five started. They came to kill us all. So we came to ask for your help. Yours and your siblings'." Caroline finished her story. During it she looked everywhere just so that she could escape Klaus' burning gaze.

"Why do you need help anyway? Your town is full of vampires there are four of you and I also heard Katherine comes by every now and then. Also you have a hybrid and a Bennett witch with you." Haley interrupted her. She really didn't realize what vas the blonde vampire doing here? Did the Scooby-doo gang not finished their homework? Seven supernaturals against no matter how many humans was not a fight. It was a recreational sport for God's sake!

Klaus thought otherwise. "What do you have planned so far love?" He wasn't going to even think of putting Caroline in any kind of danger, he'll do anything to help her, be there for her. Bloody hell if the girl called him to come around the world just so he could kill the spider in her room, he would come, no questions asked.

"Well this is as far as we have planned." Bonnie decided that this was as good as ever for her to cut in the conversation. "They tried to kill us various times. They kidnapped one of us to lure the others. Luckily, I was able to trace her and we saved her in time." Bonnie thought it was best not to tell Klaus whom they kidnapped. She put her hopes in him not realizing she never said who was kidnapped, but no such luck.

"Kidnapped? Whom did they take? Certainly they didn't dare to touch…"

"It was me." Caroline answered him quietly. "Surprise, surprise. It's always me. I guess I had it coming seeing as I haven't been tortured for seven whole years." Caroline couldn't look others in the eyes. She was always the one they caught and tortured, no matter what was the occasion. She knew that was one of the reasons why Damon send her here. No matter how much they fought or how much he hated Klaus he understood him and knew Caroline will be safest with Klaus.

Bonnie took her friend's hand and hugged her to give her comfort. She knew it wasn't much and whose arms Caroline needed at times like this. But now wasn't the right time for that.

Klaus couldn't believe this. He left her there with that useless mutt to take care of her and he didn't even keep her safe.

"How did they even get to you Caroline? Where were the others, where was the mu… Tyler?"

Caroline knew he was angry, bloodthirsty even. Whenever he called her by her name and used that voice he was raging with anger.

"It wasn't their fault. I was on my way to the boarding house and they took me. Tyler wasn't even in town, he went to meet with a wolf pack that week." She tried to… She didn't even know what. She only knew that nothing like that would ever happened to her if only Klaus was there. But he wasn't.

"That doesn't matter love. The mutt should have been there to protect you, not wonder around the state looking for the wolves! The reason why he was even protected was so that he could protect me and my family. That is his purpose." Too late he caught himself and the words that left his mouth. His family, yes, she was his family whether she wanted it or not. Even if she left him he would always consider her his mate, queen, wife even. No one could ever take her place, no matter how much they tried.

The girls on the other hand caught his slip of the tongue. Their feelings were divided.

Bonnie knew it wasn't just a slip. It was what Klaus really felt and she just hoped her friend could mend her relationship and her broken heart.

Haley just gritted her teeth. That was the last straw. The girl had to die. She just has to find a way to protect herself from Klaus' wrath. She doesn't want to lose her place next to him. She loved how the others looked at her with admiration, fear, jealousy. They all thought she was Klaus' mate and therefore untouchable. What they didn't know was that Klaus felt nothing for her, he didn't even care if she lived or died. Naturally if someone was to hurt her he would discipline them but it was more for his reputation than for anything else. Now Caroline was a different story. Haley remembered how protected and looked after Caroline was when she was With Klaus. She still was even if she didn't know. If something happened to Caroline blood would flow through every state, town and house she ever stepped into.

Caroline on the other hand was furious. How dared he call her a part of his family after everything he did to her all those years ago. HE left HER.

"You have no right to tell anything against them. And don't call Tyler a mutt. He is a Hybrid just like yourself, he was there for me when I needed him the most. He was there when I was alone. He was there when I cried myself to sleep every night for eight months after you left me. He was there to pick up the pieces that you left behind." Caroline was shouting. Years of pent up anger and frustration have finally come down to this. She exploded.

"I have every right to be angry at them! They let somebody hurt you! And as for my dear precious little mutt don't ever compare the two of us ever again. He may be a hybrid but the two of us are nothing alike and who better to know that love then you." He stepped closer to her. How dare she compare the two of them. Klaus would never hurt her like Tyler did, he would never cheat her. Mostly, with him she would be safe.

"Besides love don't forget. I may have left but it wasn't my decision to leave. You decided that we were over and like so many times before I had no saying in what happens next. The ball was always on your court sweetheart. Always ever since the night I cured you for the first time. Furthermore the pieces you are talking about were never his for him to put back." Caroline was his always and forever.

"You are right Klaus. It was always my choice. Well now I'm choosing to ask you if you'll help us? If the answer is yes you can call Damon and if the answer is no then OK. I didn't come here expecting anything." Lie number one. She expected everything and more. "No matter what your answer is I'm trough with you forever." Lie number two. She will never be trough with him, he is a part of her. "I got over you during these years and there is nothing you could do to change that." Lie number three, she'll never het over him and all he had to do was say "I want you sweetheart, I love you Caroline. " and she would have ran into his opened arms.

"I'm done here. Bonnie let's go." Caroline turned on her heel and rushed out of the bar. She couldn't stand being in the room with him, seeing him, smelling him, feeling his heat. She did what she did best, she ran from her happiness, ran so far and fast her legs hurt and her lungs collapsed. Bonnie would find her, she knew Caroline had some steam to let out.

Meanwhile in the bar Klaus has broken some of Ray's finest bottles of alcohol, while Bonnie, Haley and Ray just stood there and watched him.

Haley was glowing with happiness, looks like her job is half way done, just some finishing touches and that's it.

Ray and Bonnie just looked at one another and shared a look of understanding. Their friends loved each other but were hurt deeply. They needed time and help.

"Wow, looks like it was one hell of a party. Why wasn't I invited Nik?"

Klaus was brought back from his trans by the voice of his little brother. "Kol! What are you doing here and why are you not with Rebekah?"

"Well brother dearest, our little sister decided that she loved New York Fashion week more than her big brothers. And you know very well as I do that those models have less blood in their system than an average bunny. Besides I missed you Nik. So what happened here exactly?"

Klaus refused to answer him, he just took one of the remaining bottles and drank.

"A girl came here, Caroline. They had a fight." Ray decided to put in. he saw that there would be no more talking for Klaus today.

"Caroline? Nik's Caroline? Well I can see then. It is a miracle your bar is still standing mate." Kol looked at the man next to him but it wasn't him that caught his attention. Behind the big man stood a girl, no, a woman. The same woman which occupied his thoughts for the last seven years. Kol smiled and flashed in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie tried to blend into the environment the moment Kol stepped in the bar. She dreamt of him regularly and still seeing him here, so close to her was overwhelming. He looked more handsome then ever.

"Well hello there gorgeous, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Kol."

**A/N: **They talked, well sort of. There will still be an intimate heart to heart for Klaroline. Kol's back, that will be fun. Share your thoughts with me I love to hear your input. Until next time (Hopefully sooner then this time).


	4. How to mend a broken heart

**A/N:** Surprise! Wow this was fast, at least for me. I have to say I wasn't planing on writing a new chapter until the next week but your reviews made me so happy I just had to. Also I couldnt settle with the things I left last chapter. So enjoy new chapter I have a feeling you'll all love this one.

And since I can't PM her, a big thank you to justine I always love to read your reviews.

PS: Re-upload, corrected some grammar mistakes, there are probably more, but what to do.

**How to mend a broken heart**

Caroline ran far away from the bar and Klaus. She was hurt more than ever in her life. She came to New Orleans to ask Klaus for help. Why is it that every time something bad happens the Scooby-doo gang always looks for Klaus' help. Moreover, why is it that after seven years they still think she could be his distraction?

She ran so fast that she got out of the town and into the outskirts. Nothing was to be seen for miles. Thanks to her vampire vision she spotted a house in the distance. Well since she is already here she better see who owns such a grand house.

She sped of once more in the direction of the mansion and as she got closer she could see it was a rather new building. Something about it looked so familiar to Caroline, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

KCKCKCKCKC

Meanwhile in the bar Klaus has broken the half of it while Kol, Bonnie and Ray just stood there and watched him.

Haley on the other hand was deep in her thoughts. Thankfully Caroline and Klaus had a fight, sadly Klaus wasn't happy about it. Never mind, this was better than nothing. At least they won't be close to each other and when the night comes Klaus will be so frustrated that he will need a place to let go his steam. She'll just have to make sure that he lets it of on her, in their bed. Haley smirked at the thought.

Kol had enough of it.

"You know Nik, breaking the bar won't bring her back so why bother?"

Klaus didn't bother to even look at his brother, he knew it won't bring her back. Still it doesn't mean he couldn't show his frustration on things around him.

"I know that Kol. Breaking the bar won't bring me satisfaction, breaking down the whole city on the other hand…" Klaus snickered. He'll break apart the world for her. The last time he left her he went to Asia. It goes without saying that some or rather dozens of villages weren't there anymore.

"Klaus just stop for one moment and think." Bonnie tried to make him see light, wasn't it ironic?

"You are both hurt, you have been hurt for six years now. I know Caroline, she didn't only come here to ask for your help, heck Damon could call you and you would come. She came here to see you far from the Mystic Falls, far from the place you both hated because of what happened there. She wanted a neutral place to see…" She stopped there, knowing her words could break the hybrid even more. "She came here to see if there was still a chance for the two of you." The witch now held his absolute attention.

"She told you that?" If there were people other than his brother, his best friend (not counting the ripper) and Caroline's best friend he wouldn't dare to ask her that in such a broken voice. He forgot that Haley stood there, but he could care less. The witch told him there was a chance for him to get his Caroline back. He has to grab it as fast as he can.

"She doesn't need to tell me that. I see it in her eyes every day. Hell we all see it, but most of the time we keep silent about it." She paused. "Even Tyler sees it but his stubbornness prevents him from letting her go. He is still with her just because she is the one thing he has and you can't have but want to have."

At the mention of the mutt his eyes burst in flames. He leaves the bar faster than the light. Haley wants to go after him but is stopped by a strong hand.

"You stay here little wolf. My brother is not of your concern." Kol stops Haley, he knows where Klaus went, he is looking for Caroline. The only thing that Kol can do now is give them time to resolve their issues. And time they will need.

"Keep your hands of me Kol. I have been with him for five years. I stood by his side, me, not some silly blonde bitch that pushed him away. I'm not about to lose him."

Kol smirked at her. "To lose something darling you first have to own it and we all know my brother doesn't belong to you, does he now."

Haley was furious. She tried once more to go through the door, but was stopped by Bonnie's spell.

"You won't seek Klaus for couple of days, you will go your merry way and leave him for a week."

Kol saw what his little witch was doing. The werewolves are immune to vampire compulsion but not to witch's spells.

Haley, not acting on her own accord ran out of the bar but in opposite direction from Caroline and Klaus.

"Well I guess that's it. So who can help me with cleaning up the mess?" Ray was in shock from everything that happened today. He has never seen Klaus acting this way.

Bonnie smiled at him and mumbled couple of words. In a second the bar looked better than new.

"Wow, you even fixed the cracked wall. I have been delaying that for decades." Ray was amazed by the caramel skinned beauty. She was like magnet to him, he wanted a taste of her so badly.

"Well you know I never do something half a way." Bonnie winked at him.

Kol seeing the interaction concluded that he didn't like the vampire, not one bit. Didn't he see that the little witch was claimed already? Well he better correct that.

"So how about a drink for your efforts missy?" Ray wanted her to say yes, he found the girl enticing.

"Of course we'll have a drink mate, don't you agree darling?" Kol decided that enough was enough. He put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. If the didn't catch until now that he has nothing to do around the gorgeous woman, he'll make him understand.

Ray saw what were Original's intentions. Very well, if the guy wanted a challenge he'll give him one. After all the prize was so worth it.

Bonnie just sighed. Boys and their pissing contest. When will they ever learn. Besides she liked Kol. When he left with Klaus they were so close to finally being together. But they both knew that Caroline and Klaus needed them. So they rested on that.

Bonnie liked ray too, but just as a friend. Non the les it doesn't mean she'll just fall into Kol's arms, well, ok, eventually she will, but until then she'll make him work for it.

"Sure Ray, give me your best shot." Bonnie left Kol's embrace and walked seductively to the bar. The double meaning of her words was not lost to either man. Kol smirked and joined her at the bar. If his little witch wanted to be chased then chased she will be. After all it has been such a long time since he had a worthy opponent. Moreover Bonnie was waiting for him at the end, what normal warm blooded man could oppose to that?

KCKCKCKC

Caroline got into the house. It has to be abandoned or belong to a vampire since she had no problem crossing the threshold. She wondered who was the owner? Klaus got to her mind or a second but the thought was pushed away in an instant. What were the chances of her coming across Klaus' mansion in this moment? He probably had the biggest house in the middle of New Orleans. She still remembered how every time they went somewhere she wanted to go on the outskirts of the town while he wanted the flare of the city. He wanted to show the world how powerful he was by having the most extravagant house there was in town.

She decided to explore the house. There on the first floor was a big hall that had grand double stairs one on the each side of the hall. Down between the two stairs were large oak wood double doors. She went thru them and was speechless. There on the other side was a big living room with white-stone fireplace and chocolate-brown leather couches. On the far left side was a bar with crystal glasses for all kinds of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. From the round wine glass to the narrow champagne glass.

She left the room only to enter the other door right beside it. It was a kitchen. A real Tuscany kitchen, just like she always wanted. Right to a big kitchen island in the middle. The appliances were from stainless steel but were so well incorporated in the classic kitchen that it looked like they belonged there.

Next she went up the left stairs. When she reached the top she looked down, over the railings. The stairs were from fairytales. There were three separate hallways. One lead to what she presumed was the west wing on her left, the other to the right was east wing. She decided to take the middle one. As she walked through it she felt the rays of sun on her skin passing through the windows. Whoever said vampires couldn't feel the warmth of the sun was sorely mistaken. It was still there it just didn't burn them like it did when they didn't have their daylight ring.

She saw many rooms but didn't go in neither one. Instead she went to the room at the end of the hall. It looked like it was a master room. The three sides of the room were filled with big windows. Not like the modern glass houses, but like those classic open houses with a lot of light. A big four-poster bed occupied the middle of the room. While the room was painted in soft yellow, the bed had dark, ink-blue covers and bedding. She sat on it, it was so soft and welcoming. She took a moment to lie down and just be absorbed in its warmth and softness.

"Glad you like the room sweetheart and the bed of course."

Caroline was brought back from her fantasy by a rich accented voice, his voice.

"Klaus what are you doing here?" she sat up on the bed.

"Well love I happen to own this house, so the question is, what are you doing here?" He took long strides to stand in front of her while she still sat on the bed.

"I…I don't know. I was running and I saw the house… something brought me here and I don't know what." She looked at him with her big azure eyes. Klaus just nodded his head.

"And what do you think that was?" He asked her with new interest. He already knew the answer to his question. Now he just wanted to know if she realized it yet.

"It looked familiar…like something from a dream. Like my dream house." Her eyes widened at the realization.

"It is, isn't it?"

He looked at her, his eyes boring to her soul. "It is love. I designed it myself. I designed it for you."

Her eyes started to water. Even after he left her, he still thought about her, he cared about her so much that he made her dream house even though she wasn't there with him. She looked through the window. Even the garden was made like she desired. Big lawn with rose bushes by the house. Yellow roses. Tulips, lilies, narcissus and all other kinds of flowers were strewn in the garden.

Then Caroline remembered. He lived here for six years. He lived here with Haley. She stood up like burned. They slept in this bed, made love in it. Haley lived in her dream house.

Klaus was surprised by her sudden change in behavior.

"You were here for the last six years. She was here. You brought here into my…this house. I can't be here…" She started to look around, looking for her handbag only to remember she didn't have one. "I can't be in her house."She ran to the doors.

Klaus predicted her reaction. He sped in front of her. Klaus caught her upper arms. They stood in front of each other. The toes of their shoes touching, Klaus held her arms and her hands found their way to his chest. Klaus brought his forehead on hers. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Haley never stepped foot into this house love, I have another house on the other side of the city. I would never let any woman other than you into this house, this room. This house is yours, it's mine, ours." His voice lowered as did his eyes. He looked at her inviting lips. He hadn't felt them, tasted them in years. He yearned for them, for her.

Caroline closed her eyes. She missed him, she wanted him and without a doubt in her mind she pushed her head higher and touched his lips with hers.

The soft touch was fast, it was so much and yet so little. Caroline opened her eyes to see that his were still closed. He absorbed her kiss. His hands changed their positions. The left one went to her back and pulled her closer to him so that there was no place for even air between them. His right hand went to the back of her neck, his fist was full of her soft gold locks. He gave her neck a little pull and robbed her breath away with a passionate kiss. This kiss was much more than the last one. Caroline grasped his shirt and pulled him even closer, still it wasn't enough, she needed more.

She started pulling his shirt up, and he pushed the straps of her red top down her shoulders. They broke their kiss just for a moment so that Caroline could take of his shirt. Klaus pushed he so that the back of her legs touched the bed. Without breaking their kiss Klaus pit one hand under her knees and the other on her back. With one swift motion Caroline was in his arms. Klaus went around the bed and carefully put her on the soft feather pillow. He went after her, putting his naked upper body on tom of hers. On her top she only had a red lacy bra. It was new, she went one day to buy lingerie to surprise Tyler when her eyes caught the matching lacy red underwear set. Somehow thoughts of surprising Tyler flew away from her head. The only thing she could think was Klaus. Back then she thought she'll never see him again, still she bought it. The thing was that while Klaus liked her in blue dresses and tops, he loved her in red underwear.

Klaus broke the kiss one more time so that he could pull his and hers jeans. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of him. She was a work of art, better even, no one could ever replicate her.

"God sweetheart I missed you so much." He said it and went in for another taste of her lips. His kisses lowered down her neck and in the valley between her lace clad breasts. He kissed each nipple through its red prison. Caroline was moaning and grasping his short locks, she needed him desperately.

"Klaus…please, I need you."

He loved hearing her begging, moaning. But he'll take his time, he dreamt of this moment for six excruciating years. He has to worship her body, erase every trace of that unworthy mutt from her body and mind. He knew there was still one part that was untouched by that dog, her heart. It will always belong to him.

"Patience love. Let me take care of you." With that he unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. His mouth latched onto her pale globes. His left hand started to massage the other breast while his right hand went lower, lower, lower to the most sacred part of her body. When his hand grasped her sex Caroline buckled against it.

"Klaus…"

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Caroline couldn't understand why she ever left this man. He was a god, he played her body like a well tuned instrument. Six years of sex with Tyler and still her body remembered Klaus. Nothing and no one could ever erase him from her mind and soul.

Caroline's right hand left his locks and went to clasp around his impressive girth. He was big, long and thick. When they first got together she was afraid he won't fit her, now she knew… he was a perfect fit, he filled her to the hilt, with him she felt complete. And not just her body but her heart too.

Klaus growled at her touch. He had to have her now. With a strong pull of his hand he tore her panties from her damp core and pulled her hand from his cock.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline was surprised by his action.

"Tonight is for you Caroline, let me pleasure you." Caroline nodded and caressed his stubbled cheek.

Klaus lowered his head to her core and inhaled her scent. He really missed her, every part of her.

When his mouth and tongue came in contact with her core, Caroline screamed. She couldn't believe what that one simple touch did to her. Klaus just smirked, he knew her body like the back of his hand, he studied it for a whole year intimately and fantasized about it for the last six years. He knew she wouldn't last long and he needed his release desperately. He licked her slit from top to bottom and engulfed her clit into his mouth. He put first one then two and finally three fingers into her opening.

Caroline couldn't control herself, her hips tried to raise from the bed but Klaus' strong arm wouldn't let her. Her moans turned to loud screams of "Klaus" and "don't stop, please"

"Come for me sweetheart, let it go, I'll catch you, I'll always catch you when you fall."

His words were the final straw that sent her spiraling into a mind-blowing orgasm. Her left hand grasped the silk ink-blue sheet beneath her while the other found its place in Klaus dirty blond locks, pushing him closer into her core.

Klaus caught her like he promised. His hands encircled her waist while he drank everything she gave him. She tasted divine, every part of her.

"That was amazing." As she tried to catch her breath as Klaus ascended her body. He kissed her and like many times before she could taste herself on his lips.

"You are amazing love. Exquisite, unique…" he pushed his throbbing member into her hot, wet, tight cavern. They both sighed at the penetration. "And completely and utterly mine." He lowered his lips onto hers and started rocking his hips into her.

They were both on the verge of the orgasm, she was still over sensitized from his ministrations and he felt like dying inside her, oh what a glorious death it would be.

She pushed her hips in time with his they were so close they could taste it. Then Caroline said those four words that Klaus yearned to hear for the last six years.

"I love you Klaus." His eyes opened wide and he looked into hers. Her eyes held so much love that he surrendered to her. He kissed her and pushed one more time into her. He stilled his hips, froze inside her and released his semen deep inside her womb.

They both cried from pleasure. His orgasm send her over the edge and she cried his name in time with him growling hers.

Klaus collapsed onto her. She cradled his head onto her chest as his arms encircled her body. He pulled himself from her and settled himself between her long silk legs. They were both at peace.

After some long moments of slowing down their heartbeat to normal. Klaus pushed up from her and laid onto his side of the bed. He pulled her onto him and she happily obliged by putting her head and arm on his chest.

Klaus kissed the top of her head and uttered those words.

"I love you too Caroline. Always and forever love."

"Always and forever Klaus."

They fell into deep slumber content and whole for the first time in many years. They knew they still had many problems but they will solve them tomorrow.

After all they had all time in the world now.

Always and forever.

**A/N:** Klaroline! need I say more? so what do you think? I know some of you think that this was fast but bear in mind that they still have a lot of unresolved issues. I just wanted to give them this one moment of happiness and fluff. Tell me what you think about Haley leaving for a week, and Kol/Bonnie/ Ray triangle? also one person that we all don't like very much will come to New Orleans in the next chapter. Who?

Reviews are like Klaroline being together in the spin-off so comment and tell me what you think. Untill next time.

PS: Could someone make a photo cover for the story? PM me if you can :D


	5. The morning after

**The morning after (and all the things that come with it)**

Caroline woke up first. It was morning, nine o'clock maybe ten. She felt strong arms around her holding her protectively close to the warm body that fitted hers like a long lost puzzle part. There was certainly a truth to the saying "You never know what you have until you have lost it." She lost something very precious the day Nik left her, not only did she loose him she had lost herself. Because now she realized that Caroline without Niklaus was like the sun without moon, the darkness without the light. Love without passion. And now she was wiser and never again will she ever be apart from him. God how she missed his arms around her, she always felt safe in his embrace, more safe than she felt anywhere else in the world. No one ever held her like he did so carefully yet strong, he held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and to him she knew she was.

"Stop thinking love." A raw, morning voice was accompanied with a kiss to her temple.

"How do you know I was thinking? You haven't even opened your eyes yet."

"I know you love, better than I know myself. Besides I don't have to see you to know what you are doing. You leave signs. For instance, when you think really hard about something you bite your upper lip or if you are with me at the moment you run your fingers across my skin." Caroline looked down to her left hand and like he said her fingers were running across his smooth strong chest in languid circles and lines. When she caught herself she smiled and put her whole palm on his warm skin. Klaus just pulled her closer to his body and with his right hand under her chin brought her head up so that their eyes caught each other.

"The world for your thoughts love." He said while caressing the soft skin of her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Really Nik a world? Are you sure you have the funds to pay your debt?" She asked him teasingly.

"For you, love, I would give a heaven and earth no matter the price whether it be money or my very own life. The only thing I could never give would be my heart because it no longer belongs to me so it isn't mine to give." His words brought blush on her cheeks.

"I'll always tell you everything Nik, you don't have to pay for it because my heart is yours too."

They kissed.

"So are you going to tell me what were you thinking about love?"

"Me, you, us. The future mostly." Said Caroline quietly.

"And what is your conclusion about those matters?" He asked her while tightening his arms around her, he was afraid to lose her again so he kept constant contact with her.

"Well I have come to realize that your future and my future are… " Started Caroline

"Two completely different things, not possible, not wanted, not… anything." Those were Klaus' first thoughts. In his thousand years he still felt inadequate, not good enough especially for a woman such as Caroline so full of light and so capable of love. But the question was is she capable of loving him?

"Nobody loves you boy!" Said Mikael

"No one will sit around the table and tell stories of man who couldn't love. " Even his dear sister, Rebekah, didn't believe there was love or compassion for him.

"… bound together." Finished Caroline

Just as he thought, who could ever care for a monster like him, no one ever… wait, what?

"You think there is a future for you and me? " He asked he bewildered .

"No Klaus I don't think there is a future for you and me." She told him.

His face got from worried to sad, disappointed look. Well it was to be expected, he thought. Abruptly he released her from his arms, pushed the covers from his body and started to get dressed.

And then a pair of warm hands was on his shoulders and soft lips were kissing at the back of the column of his neck. Caroline knew of his insecurities after all that was one of many things they had in common. He was right all those years ago, they were the same. So I order for them to start anew she had to make him see that all those things people told him were untrue.

"What I meant to say, before you jumped to conclusions of your own again is that…" She turned him around so that they were facing each other, their eyes locked to one another and while her hands were cupping his stubbled cheeks his were limply hanging by his sides. "Never again will I leave you, even in your darkest hour I will stand by your side and most importantly, no matter what you do or to whom you do it to I will always and forever love you and only ever you. These past years were a torture for me and I don't want to ever feel like that again." His eyes were filled with tears but a soft, dimpled smile was there on his face, during her speech his hands have found their rightful place on her narrow waist. But Caroline wasn't finished yet.

"So, here and now I, Caroline Forbes, promise thee, Niklaus Mikaelson, that I will cherish you, stand by you and be there for you. I promise to always wait for you if we were to part and to take you back in my arms the moment we meet again. I promise to support you and above all love you for the rest of my days until I take my last breath, which hopefully will take billion more years."

She couldn't help herself not to put a little joke on the end there but that was one of many things he loved about her. He realized what she just did there. And he decided to make it official. He smiled truly, a Caroline smile she called it because she only ever saw him give it to her and only her.

"I, Niklaus Mikaleson, promise thee, Caroline Forbes, to always care for you, to protect you from all the evils of this world. I promise to be there for you and never let you go. I promise to love you and cherish you above all the things in this world. I hope to never disappoint you and pray to never make you sad. Here and now I give you my word that I will never ever put someone or something before you my love, my queen, my eternal, beautiful eternal wife. "

They both shared an understanding and kissed lovingly. The kiss was broken after a minute or two but it was shortly replaced by a loving hug. Klaus buried his face in her curly soft, golden locks and inhaled her unique scent. He wanted this moment imprinted in his mind and he knew that nothing could ever replace it.

Caroline put her arms around her love, her Nik, with one hand enlaced in his sandy blond locks. Her head on his shoulders and her lips by his ear.

"Don't think that this will save you from buying the ring and doing the actual ceremony because I have been planning it since I was eight and I already have the theme color and the invitations planed in my head. Besides I have to wear a big beautiful dress and I think that Rebekah wants to partake the sin of buying it with me, also…"

Her sweet rambling was broken with one passionate kiss from Klaus.

"Anything and everything you want love, I'll even go with you to pick a cake." He smiled at her, he missed her ramblings almost like he missed her kisses. She got so worked up and cute that you couldn't believe it.

"You better go Mister, and I hope you like chocolate because that will be the cake we're having." She was joking now, well mostly anyway. She was Miss Mystic Falls a chairman of beautification comity and a event planer par exelance.

Klaus scooped her in his arms and crossed those few steps dividing them from their soft bed.

Yes she has been planning her wedding for more than two decades and like every other girl she wanted a big fairy tale one with a big gown and an even bigger cake but she knew then and there that no ceremony could ever compare to the moment they just experienced and when she was asked years later why Klaus and her had two anniversaries she would always tell them that she became his wife long before the sparkling ceremony and sophisticated reception. She became his wife one morning of the spring in a room with soft blue walls and sunlight breaking through the windows in a house of her dreams she became a wife and companion to the man of her life. There she became his, body, mind and soul on a bed of soft feathers and heavenly kisses, she gave herself to him like he gave himself to her.

AN: This is not the end! It's just a fluffy chapter that I know we all need now. Remember there are still Tyler, Haley, the Silas cult and my favourite Kennett! Review please and tell me your thoughts. Spoiler a big Caroline/Haley catfight (Or were fight?) and Klaus confronts Tyler about not protecting our dear Caroline. See you sooner than the last time :blushes:


	6. Reality strikes back

**Reality strikes back**

It has been nearly two weeks since the day Caroline and Bonnie came to New Orleans and all was going well… well at least for Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie and Kol were a totally different story.

"KOL, YOU'RE DEAD!" Was the first thing the blonde pair heard from their bed that particular Sunday morning. The caramel-skinned witch yelled at the devilish Original just like she did every morning for the last two weeks.

"Oh God, will the two of them ever stop." Groaned freshly awakened Caroline.

"I think they won't love, well at least not until the witch finally decides to sleep with Kol." Answered Klaus while pulling her body closer to him and snuggling, yes snuggling, into the warmth that was provided by Caroline's soft body. Her hand kept combing his hair and Klaus pulled his head up to meet her inviting lips.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning Nik." She said back to him. It took her less than a day to start calling him Nik again. Because that's what he is her Nik and only hers.

A breaking of dishes was heard followed by a laugh of a certain original downstairs.

"Where are you going love? They won't hurt each other and besides while they are occupied by each other we can have some fun." He tried to pull her back onto their bed to indulge again into her perfect body, but unfortunately she had a different plan.

"Oh it's not them I'm worried about. I'm worried about my dinner set, you know it took me a whole day to find a perfect one with little blue flowers and the right design." She put on her robe and went for the door.

"I really regret inviting them to stay in our house."

"Well, Mister big bad, may I remind you it was all your idea."

"I can always take it back." Said Klaus in return and quietly added "Or I can always dagger the little sucker." He stood up and started putting his boxers on.

A whiz of air rushed to him and he found himself in his second most favorite position, him on bed with his golden goddess straddling him. "If he broke my dishes I'll personally provide you with the said dagger." She gave him a quick peck on lips and stopped him from deepening it. "Now get up and help me break them up."

For the rest of the day the four of them decided to tour the city, surprisingly Kol was the tour guide. In the afternoon they decided to separate so while Klaus took Caroline to a fancy dinner Kol showed Bonnie his favorite place.

"Kol, not that I'm complaining but… this is an empty building." Bonnie was surprised more than ever. Why would Kol take her to an empty, old building?

"That is where you're wrong darling. You see this is not just an empty building. It belonged to a powerful witch whom I have known in 1800s." he stopped there to take something out of his pocket.

"It belonged to Sam, well Samantha."

"Kol this really isn't the time for you to tell me about your vast sex experience, especially if you hope to woo me."

He laughed at her. "Oh darling I don't hope to woo you, I already did that we are only waiting for you to catch up." He brought her closer to him by pulling her by the waist.

"And I'm not talking about my past relationships. Sam was a witch, moreover she was a Bennet witch."

Bonnie gasped. "Why are you telling me this now Kol?"

"Because this was her house and she left it to me. She never married because magic was her main concern in life. Everything she ever possessed is here. Her grimoire, ingredients even clothes and furniture. But most importantly her amulet is here or rather the other half of it."

He pulled a chain with a semilunar pendant on it and lowered it into Bonnie's hand, she looked at it in awe.

"Wait what do you mean half of it? Where is the rest?"

"It's in the house, that's why I brought you here. Only a true Bennet can summon it and only if she has the other half."

In that moment other half materialized in her other hand. The transparent, glass like medallion put itself together.

"Thank you Kol for doing this for me." She gave him a hug and buried her head in neck. He awkwardly put his hands on her waist and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Any time darling, any time." He kissed the crown of her head and she secretly smiled in his neck.

What neither of them noticed was that the crystal that found its place on Bonnie's neck started changing color from transparent to green on one half and brown on the other.

Klaus and Caroline finally came home, well more like barged in it. Klaus did close the door with his foot. In seconds Caroline found herself pinned to the wall in the foyer.

"God Caroline you'll drive me crazy one of these days." Said Klaus while planting warm, wet kisses down her soft, pale neck.

They got to the couch in the living-room when the lights suddenly went on.

"Well I can't say I didn't expect this." Said the dark-haired man standing in the corner.

Caroline scrambled up from the couch and Klaus and started walking to the man.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" She asked confused. The force of habit pushed her to Tyler but somehow her mind and heart forbade it so she stood exactly in the middle of two hybrids.

Klaus was blown by the emotions. On the one hand anger for Tyler for even daring to come in the five-mile radius from him. On the other hand sadness because the moment she realized who he was, Caroline ran to Tyler. But in mere seconds his mask was back on.

"What are you doing here mate? We had a deal or was it too much to remember for your little brain?"

Tyler god red.

"The deal was she stays with me while you go your merry little way Klaus. When you broke the deal so did I."

Caroline was confused by their interaction. She turned around to face Klaus and walked in front of him

"What deal is he talking about Klaus?"

Klaus was panicking.

"Caroline you have to understand I had to protect you somehow and that was the only way."

Tyler snickered.

"So he didn't tell you did he Care?" At his words Caroline turned to Tyler and he continued.

"Klaus and I made a deal before he got out of the town. He said he would let me live in Mystic Falls If I protected you and we got back together. In return he would never get in contact with you again"

At his words Caroline's world shattered and she turned to Klaus with glassy eyes.

"Caroline you have to understand me love I had no other choice you gave me an ultimatum I had to…"

"Don't you ever dare to call me love again Klaus! You gave me to him, you left me with your biggest enemy, you threw me in his arms without even explaining to me why you left me."

While arguing they didn't see the other presence in the room, a shadow lurking in the dark.

"Caroline you have to understand I didn't have a choice it was either leaving you or watching you die!" Yelled Klaus without thinking. When he caught his words it was already to late.

"I was going to … die? But how Klaus? I was with you, safe from everything in the world. You are the most powerful being in the world and you said it yourself you would do anything to keep me safe. You can't be killed."

"I can't but you can." He whispered so silently that only supernatural could hear him.

"They said that if I don't leave you she will kill you. So I told you that I wanted more hybrids so that when I leave you don't come after me. That was the deal."

"A deal with whom Klaus?"

"With us." Haley popped out of the shadows and stood by Tyler.

"Tyler… but why?" Asked Caroline bewildered.

"Well Care it's pretty simple. I wanted something that Klaus couldn't have and Haley here wanted power. The kind of power that can only be acquired by becoming the Original hybrid's mate. In reality she had to become you." Finished Tyler.

"Since he couldn't kill Tyler or me for you made him swear he won't we made a deal with him. And now since he didn't honor his part of the deal he has to take responsibility for his actions." Haley was beaming, she'll finally get what she wanted.

Klaus growled. "You won't lay a hand on her. Now that she knows what happened I can kill you. Because no matter what happens after this I know now that it was better to kill you two and have her leave me than not knowing whether is she safe or in pain." Klaus positioned his body in front of Caroline and she took his left hand in both of hers. To say he was surprised was an understatement but with one look into her eyes he saw that she was on a way to forgive him and he grasped her hands even tighter.

"Look Tyler how cute they are. A big bad wolf in love with… well she isn't Red but a Barbie teenager."

Caroline was raging. "Shut up Haley or I'll make you." Her vampire face showing for all the world to see. And Klaus was never more proud in his life. This was his mate, her, his beautiful light and not some stupid werewolf whore.

"Oh Care but you didn't understand. We aren't here to kill you or Klaus." Tyler said smugly and pulled out a syringe with a fluid which had big particles in it. It looked like burned wood.

Without thinking Klaus went at Tyler and in the middle of the fight they both changed into wolves.

There in the middle of the room two girls were watching a large grey wolf growling at the even bigger golden one. T took Klaus mere minutes to have Tyler pinned on the ground by Haley's feet. And before Caroline could even react Haley pulled another syringe and injected the fluid into Klaus' bloodstream.

"Klaus, no." Screamed Caroline and went to help him. She got just in time to catch him into her arms.

"White oak ash. You idiot it will only slow me down it's not the real stake." Klaus was shaking from pain and rage the only comfort being Caroline's loving arms.

"Oh we know Klaus, but combined with a spell it will transfer all your powers to the closest being in species to you. Tyler."

At that moment a dark-skinned middle age woman started speaking incoherent words and Klaus put a hand on his heart in pain.

"Oh yes one more thing, you will be desiccated and during that time Tyler will be the most powerful being on the earth. No ordinary blood will bring you back."

"Klaus stay with me." Pleaded Caroline and looked at the witch. She vamp-speed to her and tried to kill her but Tyler was faster and stronger.

"No, no, no Caroline you don't get to save him and after the spell is finished you don't get to bring him back." She trashed in his arms and yelled Klaus' name. And in spite all of it she couldn't help him.

With the last ounce of strength he had in his body he looked at his love and seeing her crying pained his heart more than the spell.

He closed his eyes just for a second, her face ingrained into his brain and after that all went dark.

**AN: So... Tyler and Haley want to conquer the world. Will they succeed and how will they wake up Klaus? I know a lot has happened in this chapter. Between finding the real reason for Klaus' departure to desiccating Klaus with a brand new spell. All will be explained further in the next chapter in which MF gang is coming to visit together with a special someone, can you guess who? Review please and see you next time.**


End file.
